Fireworks: A Deidara Love Story
by Takeo-chan
Summary: DEIDARA'S IN LOVE WITH ITACHI'S LITTLE SISTER? What will become of him? What will become of Itachi's sister? Well, you're gonna have to read to find out. Itachi doesn't act like Itachi AT ALL...kinda. Anyway, it's DeidaraXOC, rated T. Ch. 8 is finally up!
1. Getting Help and a Stolen First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. Thank you.**

Taki, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori were sitting on Deidara's clay bird as it flew through the sky. Taki sat near the edge of the bird, humming the tune to a song that she always sung to her little brother.

"Don't fall off…" Said Itachi.

"Don't worry, Nii-chan…I won't…" Was Taki's reply.

Sasori stood and looked at the beautiful sunset. "We'll never make it back to the Hideout in time," he said. "We should stop and continue at dawn."

"I agree with Danna-sama, un," Deidara said before steering the bird to the ground. They landed in front of a large crag overlooking the forest. Deidara pointed, "There's a cave up there, un."

Sasori nodded, "we'll rest there tonight."

"B-but what if there's a wild animal in there or something…" Taki stuttered, cowering behind her big brother.

"Then…I'll create a masterpiece from it, un!" Deidara said laughing with his hands face-up. Taki went white and nearly fainted. The four of them entered the cave and, to Taki's great relief, nothing was in there. A fire was lit, courtesy of Itachi, and not long after nightfall finally came. Sasori was in the back of the cave, tinkering with Hiruko (the scorpion puppet), Deidara was off doing something (most likely blowing something up), Itachi was sitting near the front of the cave and Taki stood outside watching the stars.

"It's nearly time for bed, Taki…" Said a voice from behind her. Taki turned around quickly.

"Oh, Itachi-nii-san…" She said. "Um…yeah, okay."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow and stood beside her, "something bothering you?"

"No…it's just that…"

"Go on…"

"I…I kind of…maybe…miss Sasuke…" Taki murmured.

Itachi growled under his breath and said slowly and angrily, "What was that, little sister? I didn't quite catch that."

Taki gulped, "I miss Sa…" Itachi grabbed Taki's hair but didn't pull. He lifted a hand but didn't smack. He huffed and released his sister angrily.

"You are not to speak of him."

"But he's our little brother…"

"Do you think I care?" Itachi said. "There was a reason I left him alive. So he can finally realize that he can never measure up to us." Taki looked at her feet. "You may only have the Mangekyou Sharingan in one eye…but you use it to its full potential. Sasuke would never have the courage to kill the Hiroshi Girl in order to acquire it."

"That's because he loves her…"

"I don't care Taki!" Itachi hissed.

"But nii-san…"

"Don't 'but nii-san' me! Now, I'm going to sleep." Itachi walked back into the cave, leaving Taki to wallow in her memories…

_**Flashback… (4 years ago)**_

"Onee-chan…don't die…" An 8-year-old Sasuke sobbed. He held his elder sister's hand tightly. Itachi had wounded her severely. Three open gashed traveled down her collar bone and blood trickled from the corners of her mouth.

Sasuke hugged his big sister and cried, not caring if he got blood on himself or not. Taki held her little brother and began to sing…

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara _

_Every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou _

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara e_

_Every heart _

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

Taki sang a few more bars of the song before Sasuke fell into a dreamless sleep. Taki then slowly fell asleep…not died…but fell asleep. Not long after that, Itachi came back and stole his 12-year-old sister away. Sasuke begged and pleaded for Itachi not to kill her but never knew that it was not his intention…

_**End Flashback**_

"I can help you, un," Someone placed a hand on Taki's shoulder. She turned and saw it was Deidara.

"Help me with what?" Taki asked.

"With finding your brother," Deidara replied. "I know that's what you want, un."

"No way," Taki said pulling away. "You might be trying to get me away from my brother so that you can kill me."

"Uh…no, un," Deidara said.

"Prove it," Taki crossed her arms. Deidara leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Then, just as quick as it came, he pulled away leaving Taki shocked. "Um…uh…okay…you can come…"

"I thought you'd say that, un…" Deidara smirked before the two of them bounded off in the supposed direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Taki touched her lips and blushed, _'He stole my first kiss…'_

**There's Chapter One everybody. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Reunited and is Itachi angry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.**

**Note: I should've mentioned this before, Partner is not in this. Just Deidara, Taki, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Leader.**

After finally reaching the Hidden Leaf Village, Taki and Deidara began searching for Sasuke's new home. But, so far, they had no luck. Soon, Taki noted a young girl walking in the streets. She had long, black hair and looked to be no older then Sasuke.

"Wait right here," Taki told Deidara before dropping down from their perch and in front of the girl. She fell backwards onto her butt in surprise.

"Who…who are you?" She stammered.

"Don't be scared," Taki smiled. "My surname is Uchiha."

"Uchiha…" the girl repeated.

"I'm searching for my little brother," Taki continued. "His name is Sasuke. I need to know where he is."

"You are of the Akatsuki…" The girl noted. "Y-you probably want to kill him!"

"N-no! That's not it at all!" Just then, Deidara jumped down beside Taki.

"What's taking so long, hmm?" He asked.

"This girl…she won't give me any information," Taki replied, crossing her arms.

Deidara huffed and went over to the girl, grabbing her by the collar. "If you don't give us the information we need…" The mouth on Deidara's left hand stuck out its tongue. "I'll make you go boom, yeah."

The girl whimpered, "I knew you wanted to kill him."

Taki went over to Deidara, "you're scaring her. Put her down Deidara," He made a 'hmph' sound and dropped the girl to the ground. Taki turned to the girl, "what's your name?"

"T-Takeo…" she replied shakily.

"Takeo," Taki repeated. "Look, it's me. Taki Uchiha! I know you know me, I'm Sasuke's big sister!"

"Sasuke's sister was killed!"

'_That's right!'_ Taki thought, _'Sasuke doesn't know I'm alive!'_

"I know how weird this looks," Taki said, still trying to convince Takeo of her truthfulness. "But I really need to know where my brother is. Please, just tell me if he's alright."

Takeo was hesitant, but answered, "Sasuke's alright…but…"

"Then please tell me where he is!" Taki interrupted. Takeo nodded and led them to Sasuke's house. Taki and Deidara hid in the bushes just in earshot of Takeo while she knocked on the door.

Sasuke answered it, "Takeo? What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing Sasuke…it's just…your sister wants to talk to you," Takeo said looking at her feet.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Impossible. My sister's dead."

"Sasuke!" Taki came out of her hiding place and ran towards her little brother. She hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. Sasuke patted her back gently.

"I thought Itachi killed you," he said sadly.

Taki grasped Sasuke by the shoulders and shook her head, "no. I'm pretty sure that's what he wanted you to think, but he patched up my wounds and nursed me back to health."

"And you couldn't stop him from killing everyone?" Sasuke pulled away and glared.

"I tried Sasuke," Taki said wiping her tears. "But no one could stop him."

"You should have tried harder," Sasuke took Takeo by the arm and dragged her into the house, slamming the door in Taki's face. Deidara placed a hand on Taki's shoulder, she turned, tears still streamed down her face.

"We should go Taki," Deidara said. "Dawn is in a few hours, yeah."

Taki sniffed, "yeah…let's go then." This time, they decided to use Deidara's bird, so that's exactly what they did. However, when they got back…they were greeted by an angry Itachi.

"Taki…I thought you were asleep…" He said slowly, making Taki wonder what he was going to do. "So…tell me where you went…"

"N…nowhere…we didn't go anywhere…" Taki stammered.

Itachi smirked, "I beg to differ." He cupped Taki's chin and tilted it upwards, so they were face-to-face. "Look at me in the eyes and say that." Taki stayed silent. Itachi huffed and pushed Taki to the ground.

"Leave her alone, Itachi," Deidara said defensively. Now, you would think Itachi would be intimidated seeing as Deidara is a little older but no. Itachi stood his ground.

"You know, I can make you implode right?" He said. Deidara recoiled slightly, growling. Itachi turned back to Taki, "now, tell me where you went."

Taki knew she was caught, "we…we went to see…Sasuke…" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"After what I told you?"

"Y-yes…I'm sorry…"

Itachi growled and walked back into the cave, "don't let it happen again. Now, come to sleep." Taki stood shocked. He didn't strike her? He didn't yell at her? "I said come to bed!" Itachi repeated. Taki rushed into the cave and sat with her back against one of the walls. Deidara walked in shortly after and sat beside her.

"Are you alright, un?" He asked. Taki nodded, but tears still ran down her face. Deidara shook his head and wiped away her tears, "don't cry, yeah."

Taki smiled and hugged Deidara, "thanks…Deidara-kun." He smiled to himself and held her in his arms and soon, they fell asleep like that.

_**A Little Later…**_

Itachi draped his Akatsuki cloak over his sister and, much to his dismay, Deidara. Itachi knelt and tucked a lock of hair behind Taki's ear and stood up again. Sasori went over to them.

"Weren't you mad at her a little while ago?" He asked.

Itachi shook his head, "I've found that it's hard to stay angry with her, so I don't even pretend anymore. But I will be angry with Deidara in the morning!"

Sasori chuckled darkly, "Don't be. Deidara probably has a good reason."

"Probably?! Yeah, I've got the reason! He wants to bang my sister!" Itachi said.

Sasori chuckled again, "I don't think so. But while you're pondering that, I'm going to bed." Sasori then walked off to the back of the cave to sleep. Itachi didn't leave his sister until he was absolutely ready…

**Part 2 finished! I hope you liked it! R&R people:)**


	3. Nightmares and Memories

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto in anyway.**

_**Taki's Nightmare…**_

"_Nee-chan! Nee-chan, help me!" A small voice called out._

_Taki gulped as she ran through a dark realm, "Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?"_

"_Foolish little brother…" She heard a cold, emotionless voice. "You lack hatred. You will never see me or Taki ever again."_

"_NEE-CHAN!" Sasuke screamed before blood was splattered on the floor. Taki stopped in her tracks, trembling. A figure appeared out of the darkness. It turned around and Taki recognized the person as Itachi. However, he held a smaller being in his arms. With a smirk on his face, he threw to the ground, their little brother…Sasuke Uchiha._

"_S-Sasuke…" Taki whispered in fear. Blood began to pool around the little boy._

_With his last breath, he murmured, "nee-chan…"_

_Taki stood with her knees buckled in for an excruciatingly painful moment before her knees finally gave in and she fell to the ground. Sasuke's blood crept over to Taki and surrounded her. Then, she looked up into the atmosphere…and screamed. "SASUKE!!"_

_**Back in Reality…**_

"Taki! Get up, un!" Deidara's voice brought her back to reality. She shivered in Deidara's arms. Feeling a stinging pain in her hands, Taki opened her fists. Across each palm were four red gashes, just starting to ooze. She hand clenched her fists so hard that her nails drew blood. "You had a bad dream, yeah?" Deidara asked. Taki nodded and proceeded to blow on her hands. Then, when most of the pain had subsided, she coursed her index fingers along the wounds. As her fingers passed over them, they sealed over and soon, the wounds were gone.

"How the hell did you do that, un?" Asked Deidara.

Taki giggled softly, "I'm somewhat of a medic. Just a few basic techniques, but I guess it's enough."

"I wish I could do that, un." Deidara said, amazed.

"No you don't," Taki stood and picked up her brother's cloak. "You enjoy blowing things up."

Deidara stood, "maybe you're right, un."

"I know I'm right," Taki smirked as she folded Itachi's cloak and placed it neatly beside him before heading out the mouth of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going, un?"

"To find a stream or something," Taki replied.

"Oh, can I come with you, un?" Deidara asked playfully.

"Nope. Sorry Dei-kun. But someone has to tell Itachi where I went and you're the only one awake," Taki said before leaving.

'_Did she just call me 'Dei-kun'?'_ Deidara thought. _'Great! And what do I call her? Taki, un! Just plain Taki!' _

Well, she sure got Deidara thinking, seeing as he spent the next while thinking of a pet name for his…non-girlfriend?

_**With Taki…**_

Taki found a stream not far from the cave. She dipped her hand in and let the cool, refreshing water pass by it. A moment passed before Taki splashed water on her face and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she fell backwards into the lush, green grass. The reason she wanted to get away from the others was so she could think about her dreadful nightmare. Did it mean something? She sure hoped not. Soon, Taki began fidgeting with her locket. Flipping it open, she saw the picture of her, Itachi and Sasuke at the Summer Solstice Festival. Itachi and Sasuke were both wearing blue yukatas, one darker then the other, and Taki was wearing a sapphire blue kimono with a black obi. In her hand, she held an uchiwa, a traditional Japanese fan and behind her ear was tucked a sunflower. Sasuke was hugging Taki's legs and was sandwiched in between her and Itachi, smiling ear-to-ear. Itachi wore a lazy smile on his face. Taki was hugging him around his neck with a big smile on her face. If you didn't know they were siblings, they would look like a mother, a father and their child.

"Summer Solstice…" Taki uttered. You see, the Summer Solstice was Taki's birthday. Speaking of which, it was coming up soon. About one more week was to pass and Taki would be seventeen.

Taki smiled and closed her locket as she remembered that day…

_**Flashback… (5 years ago)**_

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke, seven at this time, ran up to his sister holding a sunflower. "I won this for you! Happy Birthday!"

"Arigatou Sasuke," Taki snapped the sunflower and tucked it behind her ear. "How do I look?"

"Great! You look SO pretty!" Sasuke hugged her around the waist. "Dai suki, nee-chan!"

Taki smiled, "I love you too, Sasuke."

"Taki," a voice said. She turned and saw it was Itachi. He held a small, velvet box in his hands. "You haven't received my gift yet." Slowly and carefully, Itachi opened the box and inside, a silver ring glistened in the light of the lanterns. A diamond line ran through the middle of it, giving it a nonchalant yet elegant look.

"N-nii-san! It's…so beautiful!" Taki said as Itachi slipped the ring on her left middle finger.

"Now, I'm the first boy to ever give you a ring," Itachi smiled. Tears of joy began to form in Taki's eyes.

"Arigatou…Itachi…" She hugged him around his neck. "I love you!"

Sasuke pulled on Taki's kimono. She knelt down to his height, "Nee-chan. Don't cry." He wiped her tears away.

"Kids, smile for the camera!" Said Mother. Taki smiled and hugged Itachi again. Sasuke peeked through the space between them and hugged his sister…and the picture was taken.

_**End Flashback**_

Taki held her hands in front of her. On one middle finger was her Akatsuki ring; on the other was the very ring that Itachi gave her so long ago. Oh, how Taki wished life could be like that. But it would never be the same for them again. Itachi hated Sasuke, Sasuke hated Itachi and possibly hated her as well.

Taki whimpered, tears burning in her eyes. Quickly, she wiped them away and made her way back to the cave, only to find Deidara and Sasori fighting…again.

**Chapter 3 is DONE! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it! However, Takeo-chan is running out of ideas. If anyone has any will you help a fellow Deidara fangirl out? Arigatou:) **


	4. A New Mission Done Early

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.**

After a heated debate over which type of art is better, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Taki were finally able to return to the hideout. However, Itachi and Taki were called to Leader-sama's quarters shortly after they got back.

"Itachi, Taki," he addressed. "As you know…the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki resides in the Hidden Leaf Village. It is time for the two of you, and Kisame, to go their and retrieve the demon."

"But Leader-sama," Taki spoke up. "We just got back from…"

"Come on Taki," Itachi interrupted, taking his sister's hand. "Let's go." With a sigh, Taki obeyed and they exited Leader-sama's quarters. "You know you're not supposed to talk back to Leader-sama," Itachi scolded.

"But we _just_ came back from a mission," Taki said.

"That's no excuse," Itachi said. "Now go get ready. We're leaving in a few minutes."

Taki did as she was told and ambled up the stairs and to her room, right in between Hidan and Tobi's. She quickly dug through her closet until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed holding up her old ANBU mask. If Itachi and Kisame wanted to be stupid and let everyone see their wanted faces, it was their choice. But Taki wanted to be safe.

"Taki!" It was Itachi, speak of the devil. "We're leaving! Are you ready?"

"Uh…yes, nii-san! I'm coming," Taki strapped her mask onto her belt and scampered down the stairs. Then, she, Kisame and Itachi made their departure to the Hidden Leaf Village.

After getting into the village, using advanced genjutsu, they noted that in one of the building had a large incision made in one of the highest floors.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I smell the Jinchuuriki!" Then, he bounded off in the direction of the building. Taki and Kisame followed close behind him.

As Taki slipped on her ANBU mask, they jumped through the opening. A silver haired Jonin was in the corridor along with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki himself. Takeo, the girl who led Taki to Sasuke's house before, lay on the ground. She was seriously wounded and losing blood fast. Taki became tense. A young man stood over Takeo; he looked so much like Itachi that it was uncanny! The final person in the corridor…was Sasuke. He was also hurt. He clutched his limp arm; his teeth were clenched in pain.

"Who the heck are you!?" Asked Naruto.

"Stay back Naruto," Said the Jonin. "They're of the Akatsuki. They're S-class criminals."

"What?" Sasuke turned to them and growled when he saw Itachi. "Bastard…"

"Well, quite the family reunion," Said the man who stood by Takeo. "Itachi...little cousin."

Itachi scowled, "Tuyoshi. Still trying to finish off the Hiroshi Clan, I see."

Tuyoshi smirked, "my goal is nearly complete."

Sasuke tore his attention away from Itachi for a moment, "I won't let you hurt Takeo anymore!" He prepared to lunge at Tuyoshi but Taki swiftly grasped his shoulder, seizing him immediately. Sasuke turned around, "get off of me!" He clawed at Taki with his good arm, a lucky hit. Taki was thrown to the ground and her mask was flung off. Sasuke growled when he saw his sister's face, "you had the nerve to come back?" Taki didn't answer.

"Taki, what a surprise," Said Tuyoshi drawing his sword. "I thought you were dead."

Taki grimaced, "everyone did. Except Itachi…"

Tuyoshi smirked and slowly lowered his sword down to Takeo's neck.

Sasuke turned, "No!"

The silver-haired Jonin ran over to Tuyoshi, slashing him with a kunai but a sickly smirk was still plastered on his face and he turned into a puff of thick smoke. A shadow clone.

Tuyoshi's dark chuckling was heard and he jumped out the opening that he had made in the wall. The Jonin growled before he and Naruto went over to Takeo and tried to shake her awake. Sasuke turned back to Itachi and scowled before running at him.

Itachi calmly grabbed Sasuke by the throat and held him again a wall. Sasuke was too weak to struggle. Smirking, Itachi said, "Taki…would you like to do the honors?"

"I…I…" Taki was at a loss for words.

"Answer me, Little Sister," Itachi tightened his grip on Sasuke's neck.

"I-I'd rather not…"

"Do it!"

Sasuke screamed in pain. Taki's bottom lip quivered and she went over to them. She activated her Mangekyou Sharingan causing Sasuke's eyes to widen, only one eye was activated...why was that?

Taki figured she should tell him. "Sasuke…I only have the Mangekyou Sharingan in my left eye because, in an attempt to kill my best friend, I only crushed half of his body. But I didn't do it on my own free will! Itachi forced me and I…"

"Taki!" Itachi cut her off. "I'm waiting."

Taki gulped and said, "I'm sorry Sasuke…" Then, she put him under the Tsukuyomi.

"Get away from him!" Naruto ran at Taki. She looked at him and prevented him from hitting her by pushing on his forehead. Sasuke screamed in agony before he fainted.

"Frog Mouth Trap!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned and saw Jiraya, the Toad Sannin. Taki gasped as the entire corridor began to be covered in a soft, sticky, pink rubber-like substance. The substance took a hold of Sasuke, gluing him to the wall. "This is my technique," Said the Sannin. "Naruto, don't move."

"Taki, Kisame," Itachi spoke "we're leaving." Taki pushed Naruto to the ground and the three of them ran but the Toad Mouth Trap had sealed over all the exits. Itachi turned to his sister, "Taki, use the Amaterasu!"

"But I'm nearly out of chakra," Taki protested.

"I don't give a damn, Taki. Use it now!"

Taki gulped and closed her eyes, then reopened them and a section of the wall in front of them was set of black fire and was eaten away.

"Jump!" Exclaimed Kisame before the three of them hurriedly retreated from the Hidden Leaf Village. The three of them skipped across a pond like stones that had been, well, skipped. "Why didn't we take the blond kid?" Asked Kisame, "He's probably the easiest Jinchuuriki to capture."

"That's the exact reason why we don't need to hurry with him," Itachi replied. "Besides, toying with Sasuke was fun, wasn't it Taki?" She stayed silent. "Taki, answer me."

No answer. "Taki!"

"I…I'm sorry, nii-san…but…I need to rest…I feel so…weak…" Taki fell to the ground in mid jump.

"Taki!" Itachi shouted worriedly, but that was all she heard before she blacked out.

**Phew, there we go! This one was kinda rushed. But I hoped you liked it. Damn you Itachi, how dare you make your sister do your dirty work! **


	5. Tobi's a bad boy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.**

Taki awoke a few hours later when the sun was setting. She had a throbbing headache and her whole body was sore. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed she was in her room. With a heavy sigh, she rolled onto her side and faced the wall just as someone came in the room.

"Taki? Are you awake, un?"

"Uh…yeah, Dei-kun," she said. Deidara went over to her and sat on the bed. Reluctantly, he began stroking her hair.

"Um…your chakra's restored, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah…but I'm still tired…" Taki replied.

"Maybe you should rest some more, yeah."

"I can't fall back to sleep…I'm too busy thinking."

"About what, un?"

"You should never ask a woman that," Taki smirked "you never know what the answer might be."

"Probably losing your virginity…"

Taki hit Deidara's arm, "shut up!"

Deidara chuckled and lay down beside her. There was a short silence before Taki spoke again.

"I hate Itachi."

"No you don't, hmm," Deidara said. "You're just mad."

"He always makes me do the hard stuff. He knows that I can't use the Tsukuyomi AND the Amaterasu in succession!" Taki turned towards Deidara, "and he made me use it on Sasuke! My own little brother!"

"Taki, calm down, yeah," Deidara said. "Itachi can be a bastard sometimes, but he's still your brother."

"How would you know? You didn't have any siblings."

Deidara sighed. He knew she was right. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Taki sat up, "who is it?"

"Itachi." The person stated, "Let me in."

"No," Taki defied, crossing her arms.

"Let me in," Itachi repeated in a sterner tone.

"No."

Itachi began banging on the door, "let me in, damn it!"

"No!"

"Taki, come on!"

"You're not getting in this room!"

"Taki?" A new voice was heard at the door. "Can I come in? I'll be a good boy."

"No, Tobi! You can't come in either!"

By this point, Deidara had fallen off the bed and was rolling on the floor laughing.

Taki turned, "why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, yeah. I'm laughing at your brother!" Deidara wiped a tear from his…_eye_.

"You know…if he heard you, he'd make you implode," Taki put her hands on her hips.

Deidara stopped laughing, "that's a common threat in the Uchiha family, isn't it un?"

"No. Just us." Taki said.

"Taki?" She turned around and saw Tobi had entered her room. "Hi!"

"Tobi! I didn't say you could come in! Tobi is a…_bad boy_." Taki smirked mischievously for she knew what was coming.

"Tobi…is a…bad…boy?!" Tobi said with his hands on his head before he began to pace back and forth. "Tobi tries SO hard to be good, but still…Tobi's a bad boy!" Then, he left and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell, un…?" Said Deidara, cocking an eyebrow.


	6. The Four Tailed Bat

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto in anyway.**

The next day, Taki and Itachi were assigned to another mission. This raised the question in Taki's mind, "why is it ALWAYS the Uchiha siblings?" She didn't mind going on missions but this was the third one in 2 days. She needed a break.

The two of them were looking for the Four-Tailed Bat. It was mid-morning by the time they found the cave.

"Stay close so you don't get lost, alright?" Itachi said. Taki didn't answer. "_Alright?_"

"I'm not talking to you." Taki looked away.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "fine." The two of them continued walking through the cave. It's a good thing they both could see exceptionally well in the dark. Soon, the sound of someone – or something – snoring reached Taki's ears. She gulped a little. She was deathly scared of bats. After a little incident with Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui (yes, him too) and a certain bat cave back in Konoha, Taki had declared that her mortal enemies were bats. Then, they saw it. The Four-Tailed Bat. It was huge! Its fangs protruded from its upper lip, like a vampire. It snored loudly, like a lion, as it hung upside down from its perch. Taki fell backwards onto her butt in surprise.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "come on. This doesn't have to be difficult." He took a step forward.

"No!" Taki whispered, Itachi turned and looked at her. "It might eat you!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "you're not still scared of bats, are you?"

Taki gulped, "n-no…"

Itachi rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the bat only to find…it had disappeared. "Damn it, Taki." He said under his breath, "you made me lose it!"

"Uh…nii-san?"

"You are so distracting!" Itachi ignored her and began to go on a rant.

"Nii-san…?"

"Why do you always make me screw up!?"

"Nii-san!"

"What!?"

"Watch out!"

Itachi quickly turned and saw the humongous bat flying towards him, "chikusou…" he muttered and pulled out a kunai. He charged at the bat and slashed its eyes. It let out an otherworldly shriek. Taki covered her ears as Itachi maneuvered himself behind the bat and prepared to strike. Unfortunately for Itachi, bats have excellent hearing. The Four-Tailed Bat turned and attempted to bite its attacker. Its teeth clamped around a shadow clone before it turned into a puff of thick smoke. The bat was angry now. It carefully listened to find out where its assailant ran off to. Its ears picked up noise from behind it and it turned on Taki. She jumped backwards and pulled out a kunai. The bat advanced onto her in an attempted to bite her. Taki panicked and dove out of the way; unfortunately, the bat was quicker and it managed to sink its teeth into Taki's shoulder. She panicked and drove her kunai into the bat's shoulder. It screeched in anger and staggered.

Taki managed to stand and before performing the correct seals, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She put her fingers to her lips and blew small balls of fire at the bat. It recoiled in fear. However, when the fireballs deteriorated it advanced again. Taki's eyes dilated slightly but she preformed another set of seals, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Taki blew a large fireball at the bat. That is when she heard another voice.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" It was Itachi. The two fireballs collided and cancelled each other out. Both fireballs sent small embers back at their users, slightly scorching both Uchihas. Taki saw that Itachi had either knocked out, or killed the bat.

"Is your shoulder alright?" Itachi asked. Taki nodded and attempted to heal herself but the pain was much too great. She fell to her knees and cried out it pain. Itachi went to examine her shoulder. He shook his head, "it's really deep Taki." He noticed dark purple goo laced within her wound. Poison. This was serious.

"Is the 'Flower of Konoha' alright?" A voice asked, being quite sarcastic.

Itachi sighed, "Zetsu…just do you job."

Zetsu stepped out of the shadows, "very well." He picked up the bat and proceeded to carry out of the cave and back to the hideout.

Itachi draped Taki's good arm around his shoulders and helped her stand. Then, they began to walk back to the hideout.

_**Back at the Hideout…**_

"Taki!" Deidara exclaimed as she and Itachi entered the cave, "are you alright, un?" Taki was about to reply when Itachi brought her closer to him, protecting her from the exploding-clay-psycho who just so happened to be madly in love with her. He motioned Sasori to follow them and hastily brought Taki up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"What is it?" Sasori asked in his naturally cold voice as Itachi sat Taki on her bed.

"Look at this," he simply stated, touching Taki's wound.

She cringed slightly, "itai…"

Sasori took a closer look at Taki's injury and noted the poison. He nodded and took some of it on two fingers, examining it. "It's a fairly primitive poison. I'm not a medical nin, but I do know that we should drain it somehow. I should have an antidote that will take care of the remainder."

"And what am I supposed to do now?" Itachi asked impatiently.

Sasori sighed, "You wait for me." Then, he left.

Taki looked up, "nii-san? Am I gonna die?"

"What ever happened to 'I'm not talking to you'?" Itachi asked. Taki pouted cutely. He sighed, "No, you're not going to die."

Taki smiled a little, "good…"

A few moments later, Sasori returned with a small vial that contained black liquid, a bowl, a few senbon needles, a few normal needles and a towel.

"Let's begin," He said.

**Finally! Here it is! Part 6! The next part will be out very soon, and it will be long! If you want to see Taki's appearance, go to my loving cousin on deviantART (her username is Takigagyal). She made most of her work especially for me! Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the wait.**


	7. Painful Extraction, Very Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto in any way.**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Taki, hold still."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Just a little longer, Imouto-san."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Kakuzu, hold her down!"

All of the Akatsuki members, with the exception of Leader, had to help hold Taki down. They had been trying to extract the Four-Tailed Bat's poison for hours, it was nearly evening. The procedure had been repeating since Taki and Itachi had returned from the bat's lair. The needle goes in, Taki screams. Poison is extracted, another scream. Pressure is put on her wound, more agonizing screams.

Itachi cradled Taki's upper body, squeezing her to ensure no movement. Deidara pinned her left arm to the bed while Sasori extracted the poison. Kakuzu and Hidan pinned her right leg while Kisame and Zetsu pinned her left (Kisame also had the job of preventing Zetsu from devouring Taki). As for Tobi, he just sat in the corner covering his ears.

"MAKE IT STO-O-O-O-O-OP!!!" Taki shrieked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm almost finished," Sasori said, driving the needle into her wound once again. Taki screamed again but this time it was cut off by Itachi covering her mouth. Deidara shut his eyes and looked away slightly.

"Damn it Itachi," Kisame said. "Your sister sure can scream!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"There!" Sasori exclaimed as he emptied the poison from the needle into a bowl. "That should be alright, now she has to take the antidote." He pulled out a small vile that contained black liquid. Itachi removed his hand from Taki's mouth and Sasori put the vile to her lips and poured it down her throat. When she drank the last drop, she sat up coughing but fell back into Itachi's arms…and blacked out.

_**Many hours later…**_

Taki awoke to find her shoulder had been bandaged. Her headband rested on her bedside table and her clothes were still bloody. She sat up wearily and rubbed her shoulder but cringed. It still hurt from the extraction. Not the bite, but the extraction. This is the Akatsuki we're talking about, it's going to hurt.

A knock on the door was heard, "are you awake yet?"

"Nii-san, is that you?" Taki asked. The person didn't answer, they just came in. But she was right, it was Itachi.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting on her bed.

"I will be in a sec," Taki unwrapped her wound and placed her hand on it. Her hand glowed green, and slowly, her wound sealed over. After healing herself, there was silence.

"You know, we were all a little worried," Itachi said, causing Taki to look at him again. "After all, you are our flower."

Taki smiled a little, "so I went from the 'Flower of Konoha' to the 'Flower of the Akatsuki'?"

"Ever since we left…yeah," was Itachi's reply.

Taki smiled again but her gaze returned to the floor, "I'm sorry I always make you screw up…" she said, remembering what he had said in the bat's lair.

Itachi ruffled her hair, "its okay. I'm sorry too." And then…he smiled.

_**Three days later…**_

Over the next few days, the sealing of the demon took place and before you could say 'Sharingan,' it was Taki's birthday.

"Happy birthday, squirt!" Kisame greeted that morning. Taki smiled and laughed a little.

"It's your birthday?" Questioned Sasori. "Well then, I suppose I should wish you a happy birthday as well."

"Arigatou, Sasori-danna."

"Don't forget your pinch to grow an inch!" Tobi said pinching Taki's arm.

"Itai!" Taki griped, "Tobi that hurt!"

"Tobi's a good boy!" Said the masked boy before bouncing off.

"I'll pray for you!" Said Hidan.

"Well, I'm not getting you a present! Women have expensive taste!" Kakuzu crossed his arms. These were their ways of saying, 'happy birthday.'

"Happy birthday, Imouto-san," Itachi smiled.

"How old are you now?" Asked Tobi.

"Seventeen." Taki replied.

"That means seventeen hugs from Tobi!" Tobi picked up Taki and spun her around. "That's number one!" He said putting her down. Taki wobbled for a moment before her vision went back to normal and she was no longer dizzy.

She looked around before turning to Sasori, "where's Deidara?"

The puppet master shrugged, "he's probably still asleep."

"Oh…" Taki sighed, looking down slightly.

"TakiTakiTakiTakiTaki! What do you want for your birthday?" Asked Tobi, giving her a second hug.

"Um…nothing," Taki said bluntly. "No one has to get me anything." But Taki knew that no matter how many times she said that, Itachi would always get her a white rose (no one knows where from).

"She's always so considerate!" Hidan said. "Taki is so worthy of praise!"

"And hugs!" Tobi said, squeezing Taki tightly. Hug number three.

That was how the entire day went. Lots of 'happy birthday's and hugs. Tobi had given Taki nine hugs before Deidara woke up a couple hours before noon.

"Ohayo, Dei-kun," Taki smiled when he entered the kitchen. She was watching something in the oven.

"Ohayo, un," he said. "…What are you doing, yeah?"

Taki sighed, "it's sad, isn't it?"

"Ne?"

"It's sad when you have to make your own birthday cake."

"…It's your birthday, un?"

"Hai."

"Well, do you want anything, hmm?"

_**Ding**_. The timer went off. Taki smiled widely and retrieved some oven mitts before speaking, "no one has to get me anything. But, just like every year, Itachi-nii-san is gonna get me a rose."She took the bare chocolate cake out of the oven and placed it on the counter. "Do you wanna help me decorate it?"

Deidara blushed a light shade of pink. "Sure, un."

Taki got some icing out of a cupboard and they began to decorate the cake.

"Oh…my…god," Taki giggled when Deidara was drawing little Akatsuki members running around the cake chasing after a little icing Taki with presents and cake. The icing Deidara was first, then Itachi and Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan, Leader and an icing Zetsu trailing behind them. Taki laughed, "you really are a great artist!"

"Like I say, un. Art is a…"

"Don't say it! The cake might explode!" The two of them chuckled slightly before Taki continued writing, _"Happy Birthday, Taki"_ on the cake.

"Oi, Taki…I was wondering. You know since it's your birthday, un. And it's the Summer Solstice, yeah," Deidara stuttered. "And, you know there's a festival tonight, un."

"Are you…trying to ask me out?" Taki asked. Deidara blushed. "Because if you are then, it's a yes."

Deidara looked at Taki, "really, un?" She nodded.

"HUG NUMBER TEN!" A voice exclaimed before Taki was hugged from behind by Tobi. She laughed, Deidara stared jealously.

_**That night…**_

Deidara was waiting downstairs for Taki, tapping his foot, partially from excitement and practically from aggravation.

"Women take a long time to get ready, un," he whispered under his breath.

"Dei-kun…?" Taki's voice sounded from the top of the stairs. He turned and his…_eye_ widened. Taki looked absolutely gorgeous! She wore a royal blue kimono with a black obi. On the back of the kimono was the Uchiha fan.

'_But the wait is definitely worth it, un!'_ Thought Deidara as she carefully walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she gave him a look, "what? It's my birthday; I have a license to dress up tonight."

Deidara blushed, "r-right. Shall we go, princess, un?"

Taki looked down blushing, "h-hai." Then they were off to the festival on Deidara's clay bird.

_**At the festival…**_

When the two young Akatsuki members arrived at the festival, they got busy right away. They made mochi, played games and did whatever else you did at festivals.

"Deidara, I haven't gone to festival since my twelfth birthday. I've forgotten how much fun they were," Taki said as they watch the fireworks (no, Deidara didn't conjure up these ones). She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for reminding me."

Deidara smiled a little, "I'm glad I was able to share this one with you, princess, yeah." Taki blushed as Deidara lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

However, from their hiding place, Itachi and Kisame were watching them. Itachi growled angrily and whispered under his breath, "Deidara is **Dead-dara**."

**Teji: Takeo-chan! Get off the computer! I'm tired and the light is destracting!**

**Takeo: Gomen nesai, nii-sama! dodges Itachi plushie Anyway, this one was kind of rushed. Sorry. But I did finish it! Oh em gee, I need a nap. dodges Neji plushie The next one will be very suspensful! I hope...**

**Teji: Takeo! Come on!**

**Takeo: I'm going, I'm going!**


	8. Taki vs Tuyoshi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. **

The thrill of Taki's birthday was short lived. As soon as she and Deidara returned from the festival they found Tobi feasting on the cake they created, which led to him being assaulted with exploding clay. As expected, Itachi left a white rose on Taki's night table. She put it in a vase that she retrieved after the massacre. It was her mother's favorite one. Before you knew it, Leader-sama sent Taki on another mission. Except, instead of Itachi, she was partnered with Deidara. To go on a mission. Together. Anyone could imagine how happy Itachi was about that…not.

The mission was to kill the daimyo of a nation that dared to oppose Akatsuki. It was evening by the time they decided to get going. Their target would be more relaxed and vulnerable. Deidara and Taki were pressed up against the side of the temple. Deidara peered down the next hall and used his scope to zoom in on their target. A middle aged man was strolling down the patio in the opposite direction.

"On three, un," Deidara said.

Taki nodded, "one."

"Two, un."

"Three!" The two of them bolted down the hallway. The daimyo's eyes widened. Taki smirked before pulling out a kunai and throwing it. It was going to hit the man square in the head, but a black figure stopped it. Taki and Deidara stopped abruptly to see who it was. Black hair, blood red eyes and a katana. Tuyoshi Uchiha. Elder cousin of Taki, Itachi and Sasuke. He had whacked the kunai to the ground with his katana. A bodyguard?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taki growled.

Tuyoshi smirked, "I need the money."

Taki's eyes narrowed before she noticed the target escaping. "Chikusou…" she cursed under her breath. "Deidara, you go after the daimyo. I'll take care of this guy."

Deidara nodded and obeyed. Taki wasn't the kind of girl to act before thinking. He knew she had a plan…or, he _hoped_ she had a plan.

"You're kidding, right?" Tuyoshi scoffed. "Don't you remember how I always used to defeat you?"

Taki smirked, "I remember how your mom had to force feed you your natto."

Tuyoshi paused to take in what she had just said, "that was uncalled for." He lunged and Taki in an attempt to slice her in half but she blocked with her kunai and kicked him in the stomach. The older boy was kicked into the courtyard.

"You've gotten better," he said standing.

"No. You're just reckless." Taki jumped onto the wooden rail and leaned against a pillar.

Tuyoshi growled and sheathed his sword. Taki knew what he was getting at. A taijutsu battle. She put away her kunai and jumped a few feet in the air. When she landed she was nearly five feet away from her opponent.

'_This is the Chunin Exams all over again,'_ she thought. This is how the beginning of a fight would begin. Without hesitation, Tuyoshi lunged at Taki and began throwing punches at her, however, he kept missing. Taki had to keep on her toes, one wrong move and she would be hit. She soon ducked and gave Tuyoshi a sharp uppercut to the chin.

He spat blood.

"Chikusou…" he muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth. Taki threw another punch but Tuyoshi caught her hand a squeezed. She winced and as Tuyoshi forced her hand down. Taki sucked it up and karate chopped Tuyoshi's wrist, he released her and rubbed where he felt pain. Taki was about to launch another attack but Tuyoshi acted quicker. A few punches in her stomach caused her to spit blood. A roundhouse kick was brought down on her head and a knee kick made her crumble to the ground.

Taki growled angrily and stood slowly, "TEME!" She pounced on Tuyoshi and punched him in the face.

He threw her off him and preformed a set of seals, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Taki dodged the little bursts of fire that her cousin had exhaled but one lucky one hit her cloak, setting it on fire. She panicked and threw off her cloak. Under the cloak, she wore an Akatsuki skirt with black shorts and a long-sleeved Akatsuki shirt with fishnet.

Taki turned around, she had activated her Mangekyou Sharingan, "Tsukuyomi!"

Tuyoshi panicked and mirrored her attack, "Tsukuyomi!"

Silence.

More silence.

Searing pain.

Tuyoshi and Taki both collapsed holding their heads, screaming.

"IT BURNS!" Screamed Tuyoshi.

"MIGRAINE!" Shrieked Taki, pulling off her headband so she could rub her forehead.

_**BOOM!**_

Deidara caused an explosion in an attempt to kill the daimyo. Taki and Tuyoshi were flung back into trees.

Deidara landed the clay bird in front of them. "Come on Taki, hmm!" He beckoned. She quickly stood and ran to the bird, snatching up her headband on the way. She jumped on the monstrous clay creation and she and Deidara flew off.

"Are you alright, un?" He asked.

Taki wiped the blood from her mouth, "yeah…"

Deidara looked at her and began to play with a stray lock of her hair, "Did you kill him, un?"

"No…" Said Taki, paying more attention to her splitting headache rather then Deidara's flirting.

"What's wrong, yeah?"

Taki sighed, "Nothing."

"I don't believe you, un."

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." Taki said irritably. "I have a headache. That's it."

Silence.

"So…there's no sex tonight, yeah?"

Taki's face turned red from embarrassment. "What are you _**talking**_ about!?"

Deidara chuckled, "I knew that would work, yeah."

Taki sighed again, "That wasn't funny. And if Itachi were here, he'd…"

"Make me implode, yeah?" Deidara interrupted.

"Yeah…" Taki lay back on the clay bird's back and rubbed her temples in agony. "Damn Tuyoshi and his copycatted-ness."

"Copycatted-ness?" Deidara repeated. "Nice word, un." He laughed.

Taki pouted, "It's not funny, my head hurts!"

Deidara turned to face her. He kissed her forehead. "Does it feel better now?"

Taki blushed a little, "not really." She groaned in pain, "I want my nii-san…"

Deidara hugged Taki tightly. "Why do you need him when I'm here, un?"

Taki sighed, "Because he knows what to do in a situation like this."

Deidara kissed her on the forehead again. "We'll be there soon, un." He lay her head on his lap, whether she liked it or not, and let her rest.

**FINALLY!! Phew. Chapter 9 will be out ASAP. And yes, I made up the part about them getting headaches from using the Tsukuyomi on each other. In my opinion, I think it makes sense. If you use a genjutsu at the same time it would probably effect something! Also, I give credit to my cousin, V.V., she helped me a bit with this one and...OH GOD NOT THIS AGAIN! (dodges Sasuke plushie)**

**Teji: Takeo, get back here!!**

**(Takeo-chan has been temporarily terminated by rabid, plushie weilding twin) **


End file.
